1. Field of the Technology
The described technology generally relates to a display device and a method of assembling the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display device having a curved and flexible display surface and a method of assembling the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Popular types of display device include commercially available liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs), which have recently attracted attention.
Unlike LCD, OLED is self-emitting and does not require an additional light source. Thus, the thickness and weight of the display can be reduced. In addition, OLED technology has other valuable characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance and high response speed.
With the development of display technology, TV receivers can have high definition and large screen, and the movie or game industry increasingly requires stereoscopic images.
The stereoscopic effect of the images can be achieved through a flexible screen.
For example, while a flat display with a large screen size may have a limited viewing angle, it can be improved through the use of a flexible screen, and image distortion due to the viewing angle can be reduced, thus achieving more robust stereoscopic images.